happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Demo Version
A demo version of Happy Wheels exists on many websites. The main purpose is to allow users to learn the basics of the game through a more limited version. While the main game is kept up to date, the demo usually appears as version 1.10 and 1.52. Locations There are various websites which give access to the demo. Some are listed below: * Newgrounds * Drennor * Dagobah * OneMoreLevel * Kongregate * ClickJogos (Brazil) * Zomela * FatRatGames * MuchGames * 5games * Bored * SilverGames * ArcadePreHacks (Happy Wheels Demo hacked) * etc. Differences Many differences between the demo and full versions of the game have to do with the overall version differences. Other differences have to do with the fact it is a demo. *You can see Effective Shopper on the Characters menu, but you may not use her to play. *Along with her, Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Explorer Guy, Santa Claus, Pogostick Man, Irresponsible Mom and other future characters are unavailable. However, some NPC's of them are available in the newer version. *Browsing levels that aren't featured and saving replays is also not allowed. *Saving replays is only possible in the full version. *In the 1.10 demo, there are only 9 featured levels available to play, including Obstacle Course?, BMX Park II, TrapTrac, Rope Swings, a large satan eats u, Gut Bus Extreme!, Dawn of the Dead lv1, IT KEEPS HAPPENING!, and SnowyMountain*final*. *On some sites Jim updated the demo to v1.52 with 5 more levels (plus the ones which were already there) which are: Happy Green Hills, Dawn of the Dead.lv7, --=|Obst. Course|=-- , Speed Bridge, ''and ''Run Human, RUN'' !!! 2''.''' *There are only 1,000 maximum particles in the 1.10 demo and it can be adjusted by 100 particles each, opposed to the 2,000 in the 1.52 demo and full version which can be adjusted by 200 particles. You can see this in the options menu. *Sitebuild, Backend and Graphic Design Pointers are not seen in the credits. *The Level Editor can't test levels, or save them (in the version 1.52 demo it is possible to test a level but not save it). *In the 1.10 demo, text is not available in the level editor, along with Non-Playable Characters, and many Hazards and Miscellaneous Items. *In the newer v1.52 demo (available on some websites), everything which was in the level editor at that time is in the demo. *The 1.52 demo is available on some PC's. *In the 1.52 demo, Segway Guy and Irresponsible Dad have their pelvis invisible, but their NPCs don't. *On the hacked version at ArcadePreHacks, you cannot be dismembered, but you can "die". *Wheelchair Guy is always the host in the main menu. (Effective Shopper was added to be the host in v1.60) *The Pogostick Man, Irresponsible Mom and her children's NPCs are not available because the characters were included a while after v1.52. *If you right click, you can see the full menu of options on what you can do to a flash-based object. Gallery File:Originalcare.jpg|Character Menu as seen in the v1.10 Demo. File:Blah.png|Warning stating a character is only available in future updates. File:HEYl.png|Warnings stating viewing user levels and replays is only available in the full version. File:Levels.png|The list of levels on the 1.52 demo. level editor message in demo.png|Entering the level editor in the demo will show this message. File:Tgb.png|Opening text of both the 1.10 and 1.52 demo. Dead Biker Riding His Bike.PNG|Irresponsible Dad dead but is still riding his bike on the hacked demo saving level in demo.png|If you try to save or load a level in the demo, you'll receive this message. Category:Game Development Category:Demo Version Category:Features Category:2010 Category:2011